Our Little Family
by whywelovetroyler
Summary: What would life be like for Tris and Tobias if they had been close in abnegation and accidentally had a kid?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

I try to hide my fear in the only way currently coming to mind, by hiding in the dark. I am about to break the scariest news I think my mother will ever hear to her. "Mom, I think I'm pre-" I begin to say but I choke on my words.

"What Beatrice? You know you can tell me anything," my mother begins to say although I know she can't handle the bomb I'm about to drop.

"Mom, I think I'm pregnant," I finish this time.

"Beatrice, what do you mean you think?"

"I can't be 100% sure, I need to go see a doctor! Mom, please help me, please," I plead.

"Beatrice, of course I will help you. I promise, I will help you through anything." I begin to hug my mother. She continues to say, "The hardest thing will be telling your father. He's a leader, the whole city may know. Also going to the doctor's could prove to be a problem since you're only 14 years old."

"I figured it would be," I begin to say breaking into a light sob.

"Who's the father anyways? Do you even know, were you raped?"

"The father is," I freeze. I know who the father is but can I compromise such information considering he's the son of another leader. "I'll tell you if you promise not to hurt him nor me."

"I would never imagine doing such a thing, Beatrice," my mother states.

"The father is Tobias, Tobias Eaton."

My mother stands shocked, as if in a trance. She eventually musters up the courage to speak once again. "Beatrice, he's nearly two full years older than you! He may be leaving the faction this year, and then what will you do? Not to mention that his father is also a leader, this will for sure spread throughout the city," my mother chokes out as if she had been holding it in for my whole life.

"Mom, we love each other dearly. I would never imagine abandoning Tobias. If he transfers this year I will follow him. We all know what Marcus does to him at home, does anyone really expect him to stay?"

"I suppose you are correct Beatrice, have you told him yet?"

This is the question I've been waiting for. The question that leads to my plea for help, "That's why I want to see a doctor. There's no point in scaring him into staying with his abusive father if I'm not actually pregnant."

"Well Beatrice, I suppose we can go to a doctor tomorrow. There's also no point in freaking out your father for nothing."

 _The next day at the doctor_

"Beatrice, it appears you are about 9 weeks pregnant," the Doctor says apprehensively. I doubt he gets many fourteen year olds in here asking for a pregnancy test and possible checkup, let alone any fourteen-year-old abnegation. "Congratulations, the baby appears to be healthy. Due to your age prenatal vitamins are a must. Here is a prescription for various vitamins and such you will need. There are many health risks for both you and the baby due to your age. We will begin discussing those once you are further alone though."

"That's no surprise, is there anything else we must know?" My mother asks as I am at a loss for words.

"You may want to bring the father, if you know who it is, with you to some of the future appointments. It's best for everyone involved," the Doctor says rushed as if he wants to get rid of us.

My mother and I leave the doctor's office in silence. I'm thinking about the risks and how to tell Tobias, I assume my mother is thinking about the countless horrible ways to tell my father.

 _Later that night_

Tobias is coming over tonight for dinner because his father is busy doing something work related with my father. I plan on telling him tonight before dinner, and then telling my father, alongside my mother, once he arrives home later tonight. Suddenly I am separated from my thoughts by a soft knock on the door, Tobias I think. I speed walk towards the door but I begin to slow as I realize no one else is rushing to get the door. I begin to open the door slowly hoping to check who it is before I make my next move. As soon as I see the glimmer of his blue eyes I open the door further and fall into his embrace. "Tobias," I lightly moan being hugged tighter and tighter by the second.

"Beatrice, oh how I've missed you." We begin to break the hug as we remember the abnegation ways, no PDA essentially.

"Tobias, I have something to tell you," I didn't want to jump right in but I begin to fear this may be our only moment alone. "Please sit before I say this, please."

"What is it Beatrice, are you okay?" Tobias says as he begins to sit down.

"Tobias, I'm pregnant," I blurt out trying to get the agony over with. It's like ripping a Band-Aid off; getting it over with was probably best.

"Beatrice, how do you feel? What ever you want to do I will support 100%."

"I want to keep it, and I want you to transfer as you plan. I will follow you when it's my time, two years down the road. I will bring our little child along with when the time comes."

"Beatrice, if that's what you want, that's what we'll do. I love you Beatrice."

"And I love you, _my_ Tobias."

 **Hi! My name is MaryCate and I haven't done this in a while. I have written and published youtube fanfiction on tumblr more recent than any activity on here. The two fanfictions I have left on this account are abandoned with no intention of returning. They were both discontinued due to mild hate, that I took much more personally at the time. That is all for now, please review and tell me the general direction you want to be seen with this. Just know, I already have a bit more written and a very vital plot point planned ahead. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive** **reviews! Now on to the show...**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Two years later_

I wake up to a babbling baby playing with his toys on his bed. This forces me to reflect on everything, how this baby came to be, how we're all alone, and what will happen to us today.

My father practically abandoned me. Tobias transferred to dauntless two years ago, and now it's finally my turn. My father could honestly care less where I go and where I bring my son, _his grandson_. After my mother and I told him I was pregnant, he flipped. My mother expected a horrible response to the surprising news for any faction, let alone abnegation, but he proved to have the worst. The reaction was at least ten times worse than anyone could've expected. My mother was supportive through everything and will do anything to protect Aidan and me. Caleb was a mess; he thought he had protected me through all of our schooling, all of our lives. Clearly Caleb had never thought to have the essential conversations or guarding. I can't really blame him though considering at school we were mostly separated by grade so no one could automatically assume Tobias and I had any relations besides our fathers.

Regardless of all of the commotion and memories running through my mind, today is the day. Today is the day that determines my destiny, my life, _our life_ I correct myself.

My thoughts are suddenly disrupted when my mother walks into my room. "Today's the day Beatrice," she exclaims. "Will you be reunited with me at the end of the day or with your young lover? You control your destiny Beatrice! Also, get dressed we have to leave soon."

"Mom, we are all anticipating what I'm going to do today. We've all known for two years now. Aidan and I are missing someone in our lives."

"I know Beatrice, and that's perfectly fine."

As my mother begins to walk out of the room I slowly roll out of bed to grab Aidan. "Hey Aidan," I begin to coo to him, "We're moving today, it'll be for the better. You get to meet your daddy today; you should've met him earlier. I'm sorry about that baby." I know that he can't understand me; he's only 15 months old. But, since I found out I was pregnant, and especially as soon as I started showing, I loved talking to him. I felt like part of him was my only remainder of Tobias, and it's just a natural thing to talk to your children incapable of responding. It's just a maternal instinct that I'm very thankful for. I begin dressing Aidan in his little abnegation outfit; it's the last time he'll have to wear it. After Aidan is completely dressed I put him on my bed with a few toys that he can mess around with while I get ready as a member of abnegation one last time. I begin to study my outfit and think of how it's changed. As I grew older my dress lengthened out. Once I became pregnant I slowly got more room allotted for cleavage and a fuller stomach. The maternity abnegation wear was never quite right for me; I've always had a petite frame. But when I was compared to the pregnant woman in their late twenties and early thirties, I was merely a chunky child. Now though since I'm no longer pregnant, and I'm only breastfeeding but once a day, my outfits have tapered into the more average sixteen-year-old outfit. I just appear to be a curvy sixteen-year-old, although I doubt I would've been if it weren't for Aidan.

 _Later that day_

We begin to walk up the stairs. Normally I would let Aidan try out his crawling into walking skills with this long staircase but today is not the day for that. I just decide to carry him and let him tug on my ear being a typically annoying toddler. I sit down and instantly begin daydreaming only to be interrupted by Aidan occasionally pulling my ear a little too hard or for him to start fussing slightly. At these moments I would just bounce him lightly waiting for this day to come to a much-needed end. I'm cut from my thoughts when I hear Marcus announce my brother's name. I'm expecting him to stay in abnegation; he's the good kid after all. He's always toed the line never letting anything slip out of place. As he begins to make his ascent to the stage my breaths become more rapid. He slowly cuts his hand and draws his hand across the bowls. His blood lands in the water, erudite. _Erudite_ , I think. My brother has transferred.

"Beatrice Prior," my thoughts about Caleb are cut short when Marcus, or should I say Aidan's grandfather, calls my name.

I slowly begin walking up to the stage clinging Aidan closer to my chest. Marcus's assistant leans into my ear and whispers, "If you transfer you must cut the boys hand too." I simply nod trying to hold back my fear; I must cut Aidan's hand. I have to inflict pain on the little boy I've been shielding from pain for 15 months. I reach the center of the stage and slowly begin cutting my hand, I slowly continue next by nicking Aidan's hand just the slightest amount. I hear gasps coming from the abnegation section; did they really expect the girl who was pregnant at 14 years old to stay? I keep a tight grasp on Aidan's hand as he begins to squirm. I squeeze on his hand and watch as my blood drops. Coals, burning, _we're dauntless_. I quickly walk over to the dauntless section and sit on the ground holding Aidan close to my chest, rocking him slightly.

I'm suddenly cut from my thoughts when the dauntless get up and run down the stairs, we're off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I look above myself to see that people have begun scaling the posts supporting something. As my eyes adjust to the sun I realize they're climbing up to the… train tracks! I begin to panic suddenly wishing that Tobias were here to take Aidan before I do whatever risky business this is. As my panic becomes more external I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I quickly turn around to see a familiar face, "Tori?"

"That's my name, please let me take your child so you're both safe." Without even thinking twice I hand Aidan off to Tori, she's clearly trustworthy. I mean she didn't tell anyone I was divergent; I quickly thank her and scurry off attempting to scale the post.

At the top I run into a candor girl. Gasping for air she asks, "What's your name?" I respond with Beatrice not even thinking, that'll do. "Are you the stiff with the kid?"

Well that was a quick follow up question. Thinking more about my response, I decide to use my first bit of wit, ever. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"  
"Oooh, a stiff with an attitude."

"I also have a kid, I'm not even a stiff anymore," I like this girl well enough but my weakest point is anything about Aidan, he's just so young. He can't defend himself at all so I feel as if I must be ten times as quick to respond especially to anything pertaining to him. Before I know it people start screaming. I begin looking around trying to find anything worth screaming about, and then I see it. They're jumping onto a train, and it's moving. I begin to stiffen realizing why Tori took Aidan and didn't come find me to give him back, he's in danger at least until we get to the compound. I jump with the candor girl and realize that I never found out her name. We talked about me, my first act of selfishness.

After we land in the train car I catch my breath then ask her what her name is. She says her name is Christina, I don't respond with anything out of the ordinary for a "typical abnegation." From this point on we will both act dauntless like the dauntless that we should be. Suddenly remembering that she never asked about a baby daddy, I become very thankful. Of course I think of it and she asks it, she was candor after all.

"So how'd the daddy and you meet?" Christian asks sort of out of the blue.

"Well, it was just a built up sort of relationship. We loved each other, it seemed right."

"What do you mean by you _loved_ each other? Do you still not?"

"Well, I haven't seen him since I told him I was pregnant, I can't be too certain," I say hoping to change the topic.

"Why haven't you seen him?" Of course she'd ask; she was raised candor after all.

"He's two years older than me, he transferred." I say but I quickly remember to add on an important detail, "He didn't transfer because of Aidan, our son, he was planning on transferring. Just the timing happened to be so."

"Wait, if he's two years older than you how old were you when you found out you were pregnant?"

"14," it's not my favorite question to answer but the answer is simple enough. Christina begins to speak when suddenly we hear the screaming again. I stand up quickly and notice they're jumping. Although I am not looking forward to jumping again I am thankful that I was saved from the never-ending line of questions that always follows about becoming a mother so young.

 _After the jumping (everything happens as in the book)_

We begin following our instructors, one is Tobias and I think the other one said her name was Lauren, into the compound. They give simple introductions about the general areas then we split into dauntless born and transfers. It takes everything in me to not run up and hug Tobias, I know better. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder and I spin around, it's Tori. "Thank you so much!" I exclaim as I take Aidan back from her.

"It was truly no problem. He's super sweet, I'll watch him any time you need me to," Tori replies rushed like she has somewhere to be.

"Thanks!" I say and quickly turn around as Tobias begins to speak again.

"Stiff, I'm this way," Tobias says as I turn around. I just slowly nod startled by the fact that he of all people would call me a stiff. I truly hope its just an act, he'll play along with the general populous in front of everyone but turn into the Tobias I know once I finally get some time to talk to just him. As he continues speaking Aidan starts fussing a little, it must be his naptime. I begin cooing lightly to him and bouncing him just hoping that he'll quiet down in the meantime. As we begin to move again Aidan quiets down a bit and slowly falls asleep in my arms. Tobias continues on to bring us to a dorm room where everyone is forced to change into all black, except Aidan whom I will have to purchase clothing for on my own, and then we continue on to the cafeteria. I decide to keep a moderate act on I should eat lunch with Christina and whoever else decides to sit with us. Over lunch we stay away from talking about my sleeping prince until I ask if Christina will go grab him clothes with me.

"I love shopping so much. We both need new clothes, and of course he needs new clothes," Christina says going on and on about clothes and shopping and fashion. I know I'm clueless on the topic coming from abnegation so I just keep quiet hoping Aidan will wake up on his own before we have to just hold stuff up against him hoping the sizes are still the same. Once we arrive at the store Christina begins grabbing everything after asking how old he is. The most common thing I see are little black corduroy pants and black long sleeve shirts. How dauntless, how foreign, how intimidating it is. I'm in a new world, with a distant lover, and a miracle in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alas, the chapter. I hope that the cliffhanger doesn't make anyone want to go anywhere near the chasm. The direction that this story should go seems clear but I hope I don't follow every plot point you imagine, a degree of surprise would probably be nice. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 4_

Once training begins, it's all we do. We have 8 hours of training a day with a 1-hour lunch break halfway through. Thankfully Tori will be keeping Aidan with her at the tattoo parlor throughout all of initiation. To add to the stress of initiation I've had very little time with Tobias up until now. We are currently doing knife throwing and I'm doing okay. Suddenly I feel his figure press up against my back and he whispers in my ear a bunch of advice for more accuracy while throwing knives.

I'm careful to ask him considering the area but I must ask him. "Four, we need to talk. There's a lot you've missed and we need you and Aidan, our son, to have some time."

"Tris, I know we have a lot to get caught up on. But, you must know something vital." What has happened in this time, it's only been two years. I've known everything on his family end, even what he doesn't. What new does he have to say? "I have a new girlfriend Tris, two years is a long time. I'm 18 now, I still love you and Aidan but in a much more platonic way, I'm sorry."

I have no clue how to react to this news. I just throw another knife, right in the center.

"Well if this is how you'll react to every piece of bad news I might need to make up bad news to share with you," Tobias says in a snarky tone.

"Please don't, Aidan and I came here to be with you. I was pregnant at 14 to be with you for forever. This isn't okay."

"Tris, you can't just say stuff like that in front of everyone. Nothing that goes on with your initiation can appear like you have any sort of favoritism."

"So from this point forward I can assume a lot of my rankings and such are related to the fact that we made something 2 years ago?"

"Tris, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, I don't know what else you could've meant," I say throwing another knife. Dead center, again. As Tobias begins to walk away I begin earning the stares of other initiates. I have two knives dead center but I mean seriously, why would they notice? As I glance around my shoulder I see Eric walking towards me. He quickly stops Tobias and whispers something is his ear then continues his trek towards me. This can't be good, has he suspected something or am I overthinking it… I really hope he knows nothing.

Eric begins talking hesitantly, "Tris, my do have some good aim. Two in the center within the first hour?"

"I guess its just luck. I'm sure the next one will be nearly off the target," I say hoping a nonchalant response will force Eric to leave. He doesn't leave though. He just takes a couple of steps back and begins to watch everyone around me. I slowly begin throwing knives again. Only one more of the next five is near the center, although all of them land on the target. I can't say the same for most of the other initiates.

"The stiff is doing better than all of you! Get it together!" Eric screams. I jump as someone drops a knife. Peter begins walking over; this won't be good.

"Okay Mr. Know-It-All, teach me how to do this. I _must_ be better than that stupid stiff!" Peter says very loudly so I can hear to Eric.

"Well Peter, I'll let you in on the stiff's secret," Eric says.

"And what would that be?" Peter says standing up taller.

"Well, she said its just luck."

Sounds of exasperation sound round the room. No one would be so cocky as to say anything is just luck. But, the stiff just was.

 _That night at dinner_

Tobias begins to walk over to my table. Christina, Will, Al, Aidan, and I are all sitting at the table just casually having our dinners. "Tris, I need to talk to you," Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Is now really the appropriate time?" I ask as Tobias takes Aidan from my lap.

"There never will be a good time." I begin to think, that is true. But who is his girlfriend after all? I've only ever seen him around Zeke, and Zeke would be a boyfriend.

"Who even is your girlfriend? Shouldn't you be with her by now? Eating dinner with your _new family_?"

"Tris! Let's do this in private, it may never be the right time but this will surely not be the environment that this conversation happens in."

"Okay," I say in defeat as I stand up. I quickly say goodbye to Christina and follow Tobias off to wherever we're having this conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**The reviews from the past few chapters have made me laugh and question where this story is going. I hope this chapter isn't a let down because I didn't take the path I had originally intended on taking. Enjoy this longer chapter!**

 _Chapter 5_

"Tris, I know that this isn't the appropriate time to talk to you. You need to eat, Aidan needs to eat, we all need to eat," says Tobias.

"I think there are bigger problems here! I came here to be with you and I had spent barely any time with you only to find out that the reason why is the exact thing I feared in following you here with Aidan!" I scream ending with a puff.

"Tris, I have a girlfriend. Yes, that's true. It isn't a very serious relationship though. You haven't seen her because we barely spend any time together; even less time then we spend together. I fear that she will break up with me soon. I didn't want to tell you unless I absolutely had to."

"Tobias, if you fear her breaking up with you why can't you just cut the tie first?"

"I don't want to be that douche bag," Tobias says doing air quotes while saying douche bag.

"If you two aren't as involved anymore maybe being the one to sever the ties is the right thing, not the douche thing."

"I suppose," Tobias says breathing heavily, "Would it make you feel better if I went to talk it out with her now? Like ask her if she sees this going anywhere? Then _maybe_ I'll break up with her, _maybe_."

"I don't want to get too involved with your _current_ love life. If you choose to do that, I'll support you. If you don't choose to do that, I have no means of opposing your lack of action."

"I'm going to see her now Tris, hopefully you get your way!" Tobias says snapping at the end.

I take Aidan from Tobias and begin running back to the cafeteria. I sit down next to Christina and put Aidan on the table and I just begin crying lightly into his lap.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Christina says sounding panicked.

"Four claims he has a girlfriend but he said it isn't serious." I say sniffling back the tears. "But the whole reason I came here was to be with him, for Aidan. If this is how he repays me I don't know why I ever trusted him!"

"Tris, you probably trusted him because he is a good person. He probably just got caught up in the freedom of having no strings and hooked up with someone!" Christina says trying to cheer me up.

I grab Aidan off of the table and set him in my lap. "How would he get caught up in having no strings attached? Didn't he remember that he left his pregnant girlfriend? I was 14 years old, was I really that forgettable?"

"Tris, that's not what I meant. Maybe he had good intentions, that's all I wanted to say."

"Good intentions? What to have another kid? That seems like no good intention at _16 years old_!"

"Tris, can we please go back to the dorms. We have much to discuss," Christina says in defeat.

"Christina, if we must I will. But please, no stress shopping," I say hoping for the best result possible.

"Fine, no stress shopping _tonight_. No guarantee for tomorrow though," Christina says standing up with a mischievous smile on her face. I follow her lead and stand up. I quickly adjust Aidan on my hip and begin leaving the cafeteria.

The thoughts of where Tobias could possibly be talking to his girlfriend begin swirling through my head. Suddenly I feel someone tap on my shoulder and I begin to slowly turn around.

"Tris, I broke up with her. Well she kind of broke up with me. It was mutual though. Are you happy now?" Tobias says breathing heavily as if he's been running.

"To-. Four, you didn't have to do that if you didn't want to. I just wanted to know that you'd stay with me. Maybe not in a romantic way, but I need your support. Aidan needs your support."

"That isn't how you were acting earlier. If you believe it or not though, I do love you. I understand if you need some time to regain my trust. That makes sense to me, I just hope you love me too."

"I thought I loved you, I just don't know if I love you like I used to," I say as I begin walking towards the dorms with Christina.

"Tris please don't run like this. I want to explain myself. For you, for Aidan, even for myself."

"Come into the dorms then. I need to sit and think," I say as Christina begins to walk away from us. "Christina you can't leave! An initiate and trainer alone in the dorms together may look a little too suspicious."

"Okay, fine. I'll stay, just no funny business while I'm in the room," Christina says in defeat.

"Do you really think this is the time?" I say awkwardly glancing at Tobias.

"Hot makeup sex is a thing…" Christina says blushing.

"Little ears!" Tobias says suddenly grabbing Aidan from me covering his ears just to prove his point.

"Four, Aidan's ears are the least of my concerns at the moment. He isn't even two years old. My mother said that memories don't begin to stick until two at the absolute youngest," I say suddenly proud of asking my mom all of the questions I had and from reading the parenting books.

"Oh yes, sorry the little details I missed by not being around. I am sincerely sorry about that," Tobias says sarcastically.

"I know why you left Four, I encouraged if I'm remembering correctly."

"You did to an extent. Ask no questions," Tobias says glaring at Christina.

"I wasn't exactly planning on it. Hell, I have very little knowledge to what you're talking about. I don't exactly want to be here right now."

"You can leave if you'd like," Tobias says quickly to Christina.

"No please don't. I don't want the other initiates to become even more suspicious. Christina, I'll go stress shopping with you tomorrow if you really need it."

"I will stay if I get to go shopping with you and Aidan. Baby shopping is the best shopping, it's worth listening to family drama for."

"I suppose we can continue this at another time," Tobias says after a quick glance at the clock.

"We can, as long as it isn't in the middle of the chaos of the whole faction," I say after doing a double take realizing the time.

"Hey Tris, can I ask you a huge favor?" Tobias says as he begins to stand up.

"Maybe, what is it?"

"Can I keep Aidan tonight, I may want to get used to…"

I cut Tobias off to say, "Of course you can. He's your son; do you need anything for him? Would you like me to come back to your apartment and help you set anything up?"

"I want to know how to bathe him, and how to change him. Also is there any particular way to put him to bed? I have everything set up already." I begin to follow Tobias out the door. I turn around quickly and nod my head at Christina as if to say, 'Follow us.'

As we walk into Tobias's apartment I immediately begin to take in the scent of it. It smells just like him, sweet yet husky. I follow him into a bedroom. As he turns on the light I see the furniture, it's a toddlers set. "This is so adorable!" I say as I begin to glance at every little decoration in the room. I show him how to do everything he had questions about. We tuck Aidan into bed and as Christina and I begin to leave my sanity sheds a layer and I hug Tobias. A hug quickly turns into a kiss and the only thing that keeps it from going further is the time and a mildly annoyed Christina standing right next to us.

"It's time to leave," Christina says nudging my arm. I listen to her and part with Tobias. As we begin to walk away Christina begins hammering me with questions. Her sudden interest in my life makes me question hers more by the second.


End file.
